


evermore

by fictionalinfinity



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marriage Proposal, Picnics, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalinfinity/pseuds/fictionalinfinity
Summary: “I want to marry you,” Chat breathed, his head tilted back in her lap as he gazed up at the stars. Ladybug, who had been toying with locks of his hair absentmindedly, froze at the sound of the words.“You… you do?” Ladybug asked. She swallowed the thick feeling of shock in her throat and wondered if she’d heard him right.Chat hummed in answer to her question. “Yeah, I do.”-When Chat makes a tired confession, Ladybug decides it’s about time she proposes to her boyfriend.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 32
Kudos: 156





	evermore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverMoonSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Silv <3333  
> I’m so happy for the opportunity to be your friend. Who could have guessed that back when I was reading your fics in may that I’d have the opportunity to be friends with one of my favorite authors. 
> 
> I hope this year is a good one, and that we have many more to come. 
> 
> Thank you to [Gully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseagully/pseuds/sseagully) for beta reading!
> 
> Apologies in advance, I wrote this whole thing immediately after surgery. There is no telling how much of this is my delirious rambling.

“I want to marry you,” Chat breathed, his head tilted back in her lap as he gazed up at the stars. Ladybug, who had been toying with locks of his hair absentmindedly, froze at the sound of the words.

“You… you do?” Ladybug asked. She swallowed the thick feeling of shock in her throat and wondered if she’d heard him right. 

Chat hummed in answer to her question. “Yeah, I do.”

“Chaton, you’re tired,” Ladybug sighed. She looked around at the empty glasses they’d used to sip on wine sitting not too far away. It was the eighth anniversary of receiving their Miraculous, and both she and her boyfriend had felt like marking the occasion. 

“You’re probably a bit drunk, too,” she realized.

That had to be it. If he’d been in his right mind, he would’ve realized they couldn’t possibly become engaged, let alone get  _ married. _ It simply wasn’t possible. Hawkmoth was still at large, despite their best efforts. It wasn’t safe to reveal their identities. She didn’t even know his name. 

Not to say that that mattered to her. Ladybug loved Chat with all of her being, whether she knew his name or not. He was her partner in every sense of the word. It was Chat whom she turned to and whom she relied upon. It was Chat whom she cherished and supported. Ladybug didn’t need to know his name to do that. They loved each other for who they  _ were. _

Although… it would be nice to come home to him. To lay her head to rest beside his and wake up next to him in the morning. To kiss him whenever she wanted. To cuddle on the couch beside him while they sipped their morning coffee. To share her day with him, her joys and her sorrows. To raise a child together. To have a  _ family.  _

It was everything Ladybug had wanted as a young girl. She’d fantasized over the minutia of romance and family and future. Ladybug imagined that if she went to visit her old room, there would be binders and notebooks aplenty laying out exactly what she’d wanted for her future. 

“Mmm, just a little bit,” Chat giggled. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to marry you, Bug.”

Ladybug sighed sadly, resuming brushing his hair. “I would marry you in a heartbeat, Chaton. But you know we can’t. Not till it’s safe. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Chat chastised. “It’s not your fault.”   
  
He brought up his hand to take hers. Gently, he lowered her fingertips to his lips. Despite the gloves on her hands, she could still feel the warmth of his breath and the tenderness of his lips. 

“We’ll get there soon, I promise,” Chat spoke around her fingertips. Ladybug felt tears flood behind her eyes, and she blinked them away before he could see. 

“I know,” Ladybug whispered, “I know.”

Part of her wondered if, just maybe, she was a bit tipsy too. Ladybug had never allowed herself to get emotional over such things, not when it was a reality she couldn’t change. She needed to accept that and find peace. 

“I love you,” Chat croaked out. 

“I love you too,” Ladybug promised in reply. And she really, truly, meant it. 

-

As the rest of the week dragged on, Marinette couldn’t help but think about what Chat had said to her. 

He wanted to  _ marry _ her. 

That was big. 

When they’d first started dating six years ago, Marinette couldn’t have imagined they would still be fighting Hawkmoth so far down the road. She’d never considered that they  _ wouldn’t _ be able to do what they wanted when the time came. 

And she did want to marry Chat Noir. She  _ did.  _ But could she forgive herself if he got hurt along the way? That was why they hadn’t yet revealed their identities. They wanted to keep each other safe. 

Still… something about this just wouldn’t stop eating at her. She had to do  _ something.  _

And well, there was something. It certainly wouldn’t solve all their problems but… it was a step in the right direction, of that she was sure. 

“Tikki,” Marinette called out absentmindedly, not entirely aware of what she was doing, “I think I’m going to propose.”

Tikki gasped from the other room, immediately zipping towards her. “Oh, Marinette! This is so exciting! How do you plan to do it? And when?”

Marinette opened and closed her mouth a few times, unprepared for the bombardment of questions. She hadn’t thought that far ahead yet.

“I… I’m not entirely sure. I’ll need to save up for a ring first, I suppose. But it doesn’t have to be anything too fancy. Just… something he can wear on a chain around his neck. And nothing too obvious either!” Marinette pondered. 

“And I want to make the moment special, you know? It should mean something to both of us. I want it to be just right. What if I mess it up somehow? Or he says no? I-” she fretted.

“Marinette, you’re being silly,” Tikki chided. “He won’t say no. You heard him the other day. He  _ wants _ to marry you. And it doesn’t have to be anything extravagant, either. I imagine you could propose in a potato sack and Chat would love you for it.”

Marinette laughed with the kwami at the thought of it. It really  _ was _ silly. What was there to worry about? Nothing. Chat loved her, and she loved him. 

Then, the  _ real _ worry hit her.

“Oh, Tikki!” Marinette gasped. “How am I supposed to keep this a surprise?!”

-

The next couple of weeks were agonizing. Marinette struggled to keep the secret from Chat while also finding ways to explain why she couldn’t make it to their dates. In actuality, she was picking up some extra shifts at her parents’ bakery to bring in some cash. 

While she wasn’t struggling for money, she wasn’t exactly swimming in wealth either. Most of the money she made went towards the rent on her apartment, or the seemingly never ending grocery list. Or the Netflix subscription. She could live without a lot of things, but Marinette needed her Netflix subscription. 

So she had to pick up some extra shifts. Of course, Marinette’s parents were thrilled to have her around more often, even if they were a little confused about why she needed the work. Still, they’d stopped questioning her actions a long time ago.

Chat, however, had quickly figured out she was up to something. 

He knew her too well. Her sudden flakiness and stuttering had no doubt made him curious. He’d flash her a knowing smirk and cheekily ask what she was up to. In turn, she’d distract him with some croissants she’d nabbed at the end of her shift. It was a good thing he liked croissants. 

So, against all odds, Marinette had managed to keep her proposal a surprise. 

And then, finally, the time had come. 

She’d asked Chat to meet her on the same roof where he’d set up a candlelit dinner and offered her a rose oh-so-many years ago. Hoping to recreate the setting a bit, Ladybug packed dinner and dessert from the bakery, as well as a blanket for them to lounge upon. Small candles ringed the set up. The ring was tucked away in her yo-yo. If all went well, Chat would go home with it that night.

Ladybug stood anxiously waiting for the arrival of her partner. She didn’t have long to wait, however. His soft footfalls quickly alerted him to her presence.

“Hey, Bugaboo,” Chat greeted with a smile. 

“Hey, Chat,” Ladybug returned, smiling so wide it hurt. She managed to ignore the wild thumping in her chest as she rushed to pull him into her arms. Chat stumbled a bit at the force of her embrace, but nevertheless returned it. 

Ladybug took a moment to get lost in his touch, gently turning her chin up and pressing a kiss to his soft lips. He kissed her back, slowly and tenderly, and it felt oh-so-good to let herself be touched. His lips were soft against hers, and for a moment she let herself drown in the taste of him. It had been far too long since they’d had a moment like this one. 

When they finally pulled apart for air, Chat gestured over her shoulder with a curious look. “What’s all this?”

“Romantic dinner for two…?” Ladybug shrugged nervously. Chat’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ as he stared at her work, the candlelight reflecting off of his eyes. 

“Ladybug… this is amazing! But oh, you didn’t have to do this. I’m happy to just be in your company, you know that! I- wait.” Chat froze, going pale.

“What? What is it?” Ladybug frowned. Had she already given herself away somehow? 

“I - Is this some sort of special occasion? An anniversary? Oh my gosh, did I  _ forget? _ How could I have forgotten?! Ladybug, I am  _ so _ sorry-”

Ladybug couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up out of her. Chat froze once more and stared down at her with an adorably confused expression, eyebrows furrowed beneath his mask. 

“Chaton, you didn’t forget anything, I promise. I just… wanted to make tonight special, that’s all.”

“Oh?” Chat pouted, staring into the distance. He still looked a little lost. “Are you sure?”

“Positive, my love,” Ladybug smiled, pressing another kiss to the corner of his mouth. Chat smiled at her and shook his head a bit, as if throwing off the fog. “So, shall we?”

Chat nodded and she released a shaky breath. Ladybug took him by the hand, leading him over to the blanket set up. Once they were both settled comfortably, she lifted the lid from the picnic basket and revealed the food inside.

Chat oohed at the sight of it. “Is that… fresh bread? And rosette de Lyon! This smells amazing, Bugaboo.”

Ladybug smiled at his enthusiasm. “I also have some goat cheese, as well as some little egg quiches. And tarte tatin for dessert.”

“Oh, Bug, you spoil me!” Chat declared, one hand over his heart and another held dramatically to his forehead, as if he were about to faint. Ladybug giggled at his antics, rolling her eyes fondly. 

They feasted on the warm bread and soft cheeses, devouring the sausage and egg quiches. She did her best to speak and banter with him as usual. As the evening wore on, however, she could feel her heart begin to race ever faster, knowing the proposal was almost upon her. 

Ladybug chided herself. What did she have to be nervous about? Chat was going to say yes. Still… 

She couldn’t quite tamper down her nerves.

They scarfed down the last few bites of tarte tatin, and Ladybug knew it was time. 

“Thanks for dinner, Ladybug. An evening with you is always such a gift,” Chat smiled at her, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight. He grabbed her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips, pressing a tender kiss to them. Ladybug’s mind flashed back to the similar move he had made not so long ago, on the night that had started her down this path. 

“I’m g-glad you enjoyed it, Chat,” Ladybug smiled somewhat lopsidedly as she swayed on her feet. Goodness, could her heart beat any faster?

The corners of Chat’s mouth became downturned. “Hey, are you alright? You look pale.”

“I-I’m fine!” Ladybug reassured almost breathlessly. “Listen, there was uh… something you wanted- no,  _ I _ wanted to tell you!”

Oh, she was no good at this! Hadn’t Tikki told her this would be easy? That she could wear a potato sack for all he cared? Why was she so nervous?!

“Ladybug…” Chat trailed off, his eyes narrowed and glinting with worry. 

Ladybug took a deep, calming breath.

_ You can do this. _

“Chaton,” she began, “W-We’ve been through a lot, you know? And I love you, more than anything. I know it’s not exactly… safe right now, but I don’t have to know who you are or what your name is to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Y-You see, I…”

“Ladybug,” Chat gasped, his breath hitching as he covered his mouth with his palms. 

“I just… I want to wake up next to you, every day. I want to hold your hand without the suits in our way and feel our wedding bands touch. I want to kiss you whenever I have the chance. I want to share my l-life with you, Chat,” she paused, taking a steadying breath as she pulled the ring from her yo-yo and got down on one knee.

“...will you marry me?”

Chat crashed to his knees in front of her, a blubbering mess as sobs wracked his shoulders. He nodded over and over again without pause before finally blurting out a harried “YES!”

Ladybug couldn’t hold in her emotions a moment longer as she joined him in his sobs, nearly dropping the ring a few times as she attempted to slip it on his finger.

“I-I don’t care how long we have to wait,” Ladybug said, peppering his lips with kisses. “I’m yours, forever.”

“I love you,” Chat breathed against her raggedly in between their kisses, growing ever more rough and fervent. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Chaton,” Ladybug whispered in reply, relishing in the feeling of his embrace.

They had forever ahead of them.

Ladybug would wait as long as it took, so long as he was by her side.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> “You realize this was like, super cheesy, right?” Chat laughed through his tears after a few minutes had passed. 
> 
> “Ugh,” Ladybug snorted, “don’t remind me.”
> 
> “Noooo,” Chat protested, his voice thick and nasally. “I loved it. Nothing could top this.”
> 
> “R-Really?” Ladybug found herself grinning. 
> 
> “Really,” Chat grinned, before pulling her into another kiss. 
> 
> -
> 
> Thank you to the [Miraculous Fanworks Server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) for their endless encouragement and love of Miraculous. If it weren’t for this server I would have never met Silv 🥺
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated.


End file.
